User blog:Soulveiner/Latest news on the game :)
Here's some interesting new development from the game.. as taken from the interview on Inside Mobile Apps :D GREE and Marvel Entertainment have released the first details concerning X-Men: Battle of the Atom, an upcoming mobile card battle game on iOS and Android. The game has been developed as part of the X-Men 50th anniversary celebration, and it will be released alongside the Battle of the Atom comic book event later this fall. X-Men: Battle of the Atom will feature both single and multiplayer card battles, as players collect a variety of mutants from X-Men’s past, present and future, and battle villains, including some that may never have been seen before. Inside Mobile Apps had a chance to talk to Marvel’s Interactive Manager, Chris Baker, about the unique qualities of X-Men: Battle of the Atom, and how Marvel and GREE plan to tackle 50 years of history in a mobile app. Here’s what you can expect from the interview: Inside Social Games: How will X-Men: Battle of the Atom differ from the wide variety of other mobile card battle games on iOS and Android? Chris Baker: There are a lot of great card battle games out there, sure, but there are a few things that really stand out to me with Battle of the Atom. First, as with many competitive products, we’re based around pure fan service regarding one particular intellectual property – but I’d challenge you to find another that goes as far with that fan service as Battle of the Atom will. The objective here was to celebrate 50 years of X-Men, and we’re doing it right, both in terms of characters and popular story arcs. You should see the list of characters we have planned to come out eventually – it’s HUGE. And not only that, we’re also including multiple iterations of many characters throughout the “true” history of X-Men comics as well as alternate timelines. So, in addition to today’s almost fatherly Wolverine who runs the Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters, you’ll probably eventually have – maybe several – from his more berserker days, as well as versions from possible futures like Days of Future Past or Old Man Logan. Guys just think, to have a deck of all wolverine's like world war wolvie, weapon x wolvie, new avenger wolvie, wolvie from days of future past, and old man logan :D in one deck, wouldn't that be awesome, and also we are going to see some original material, just like the chimera character whose card shot was released :D i am so excited to see what new characters they bring and what new villains do we see :D And lastly, a ray of hope for one and all fans, lovers, fanatics, maniacs and lunatics :D "X-Men: Battle of the Atom" #1 is scheduled for release on Sept. 4. And its a common knowledge that the game will be released alongside the first book as it was stated during the announcement, so, "EXPECT TO SEE THE GAME ON SEPTEMBER 4TH 2013" !!! thank u :) Category:Blog posts